rocket_42nd_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Basics
Space Station 13 or SS13 for short is a multiplayer roleplaying game made on BYOND. The following will guide you through the basics of setting up your character, jobs and many more Getting into the game #Assuming you haven't done so already download the BYOND client here #Register on BYOND otherwise you will be unable to play on our server #Add us to your bookmarks for easy access to the server byond://81.19.212.45:42420 Rules : Good you're now on the server, and yes there are rules and like it or not unless you want to be banned you must follow them at all times or you WILL suffer a swift punishment. Read them carefully before joining here. You will be held to these rules whether you know them or not, so know what you're getting in to! Character Setup So now you have read the rules and are almost ready to join the game. The next step is to setup your in game character to a way that feels right for you. Also to note a lot of things you choose is purely for roleplay and will have little to no affect on the game. 'First Off' Name: 'Pretty self-explanatory you choose the first and last name you wish your character to have whether it be your real name, or if you don't wish to use that there is a random button which will choose a random name. *'Gender: 'Want to be a man or a woman? *'Age: 'Deciding how old you want your character to be, the youngest age is 17. Also your age will not affect your appearance it is mainly for roleplay and will appear on medical and security records. 'The Look and Feel *'UI Style: '''When in game you are given the choice of changing the user interface or UI's theme whether you want it to look classic with old or the newer themes such as orange, midnight and many more. *'Admin midi's and lobby music: This lets you decide if you want to hear any music the admins play during the game and lobby music turns on or off the lobby music. *'Ghost ears/sight: '''This will only come into play once you are dead or have become a ghost and will affect what you can hear or see around you. For example with ghost ears turned on you will hear everything that goes on it the world and with it off you will hear what goes on around you. 'Occupations This will be the job that you do on the station and will greatly affect your time on the station. If you are new you are better off starting out with a small job until you get used to how the game works. Good starting jobs would be Assistant, Barman, Chef, Janitor or Cargo Tech. Appearance *'Body: '''Press the ® button to randomize your appearance if you really can't be bothered setting in up yourself but it can give some really weird appearances and it's better to do it yourself. *'Species: You have a choice of 5 different species Human, Tajaran, Unathi, Skrell or Kidan. Races other than human have a racial language, so in some circumstances can affect gameplay if used correctly. *'Blood type: '''This will come into play if you wish to donate blood or require a blood transfusion. *'Skin tone: 'Self-explanatory. *'Underwear: 'Choose what kind of underwear you want. *'Backpack: 'This lets you choose whether you want a backpack, a department specific satchel, a leather satchel or nothing at all. *'Hair: 'Choose hairstyle and colour. *'Facial hair: 'Choose what kind of facial hair you want and colour. *'Eyes: 'Choose eye color. 'Nanotrasen Relation This will give you the choice or either being loyal, supportive, neutral, skeptical or opposed. This holds no effect on gameplay but can be used for RP purposes. 'Skills' You will be able to choose what skills your character has, though these have no affect on the game it is purely for roleplay and don't give yourself max on each skill. Make it seem genuine and lifelike, no one is perfect. 'Character Records' These are security and medical records and like skills are purely for roleplay but will be more likely to come into play when doctors or officers view your records 'Antagonist Roles' There are many different antagonist roles which give chosen players objectives to do in game among other things learn more here (link to be added) In Game If the game has not already started then you need to declare ready quickly to better your chances at getting the job you want. If it has already begun then click join game and it will give you a list of available jobs that you can choose. When you get into the game you will spawn in your department or if you joined late you will start in the arrivals shuttle and will have to make your way to your department, if you can't find it ask for directions over radio or in ooc. 'The User Interface (UI)' #'Clothing: '''Pretty self explanatory this is what you will be wearing. #'Hands: Naturally you have 2 hands and you can have 2 things in your hands at all times. Your active hand will be highlighted and you can swap to and from each hand by clicking swap or press page-up. #'Backpack: '''Used to store items. #'Pockets: 'Each jumpsuit has 2 pockets in which you can store items that are able to fit. #'Intent: 'There are 4 intents. Help, Disarm, Grab and Harm *'Help: Helping people whether it be shaking them awake, treating them or giving them CPR. *'Disarm: '''Allows you to knock whatever there holding out of there hands and also pushes them over. *'Grab:' Grab the person you target letting you drag them and place them in things such as body scanners, sleepers and many others. Also can be used to strangle people if you click a few times. *'Harm:' Allows you to harm another person. 6. '''Actions: ' *'Throw: '''Throwing an item in your hand. *'Drop: Drop the item in your hand *'Resist: '''Allows you resist things such as arrest allowing you to attempt to remove handcuffs *'Movement Speed: '''Choose between run and walk 7. '''Body Target: '''Lets you target a part of someones body, this is used in treating people and harming 8. '''Weapon Mode: '''You can choose between shooting where you target or capture which aims at the person. 9. Status Icons: These are indicators that will pop up to warn you about something happening around you. *'Heat Warning: '''Alerts you that the air is heated up a lot usually means there is a fire somewhere. Advised to wear internals to stop your lungs being burnt. *'Oxygen Warning: 'Alerts you that the air there is unbreathable and you must wear internals to avoid suffucation. *'Pressure Warning: 'Alerts you if the pressure is to high or to low. *'Internals: 'Shows you whether your internals are on or off *'Health: 'Shows your health *'Temperature Warning: 'Tells you how hot or cold it is *'Hunger: 'Shows you if you need food. 'Talking in the world *To talk in the world use Say *To whisper so only those around you hear use Whisper *To talk out of character or ooc to the whole server use OOC 'Using the radio' *In order to talk on radio comms you need to put ; in e.g Say''; hello'' *In order to talk on department specific comms you need to put the code in which can be found by examining your headset e.g Say'':c hello'' *Command comms is :c *Security comms is :s *Medical comms is :m *R&D comms is :n *Engineering comms is :e *Supply Comms is :h